Unaltering Love
by BrucasIsLove912
Summary: Lucas has just cheated on Brooke with Peyton again. Brooke left Tree Hill and is now coming back to confront the boy she still loves. Will Brooke And Lucas rise to the challenge? Or fall in the face of fear?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- **The Beginning of An End**

Summary: This is taking place after Brooke broke up with Lucas for the second time. Brooke and Lucas are both still single. Haley and Nathan are married, and Jake just returned with full custody of Jenny and is living with Peyton.

Flashbacks are in _italics_.

Brooke slowly awoke in her double sized bed the sun just kissing her face perfectly in a morning welcome. She sighed and rolled over letting out a small moan. She heard and small rustle and a cough. She winced but waited praying that Ava wouldn't choose to wake up just yet. She had just started almost sleeping through the night with waking up occasionally twice tops in the middle of the night. She slowly crept over to her 5 month old daughters crib and leaned against the railing.

"_Why didn't you tell me you kissed Peyton…AGAIN?" Tears burned her eyes threatening to tip over the edge and roll down her face causing her makeup to smear. _

"_Because it meant nothing Brooke! I love Peyton but I'm not IN love with Peyton…" He stared at her knowingly and cupped her cheek in his hand._

"_Yeah well maybe you should've thought about that BEFORE your little lip lock! Or maybe it was something bigger this time, you know I never know with you anymore Lucas!" She pushed past him making her way up the house steps._

"_Brooke come on! Your acting…childish!"_

"_Oh no you did not! I'm the child! You're the one who can't make up your mind on what you really want!" She turned and stared at him_

"_Lucas, I gave you my heart…my whole heart…TWICE...and you blew it…TWICE…but you know what…I don't care anymore….because as far as I'm concerned…we're done Lucas Scott…and I think I'll be fine if I never speak to you again" _

She jumped slightly at the rustle in the crib before her again and smiled down at Ava. Her bright blue eyes staring back at her. She got those from her father but her brown hair was defiantly Brooke's.

_She sat on her bed in panic. She has just gotten back from the hospital with her future sitting out before her. Haley set down the phone in between them._

"_What are you going to do? You were just given both of your answers…"_

_Tears rolled down her face… "Yeah I guess so…but what am I going to do Hales? I can't be pregnant! I'm only a junior!"_

_Haley embraced Brooke in hug. "It's going to be okay. You have a ton of people who love and care about you Brooke. You're not going to be on your own! And I know Lucas…"_

"_I'm not telling Lucas"_

"_Brooke…"_

"_No, I've already made arrangements to move in with my mom's parents… I don't want my parents to know…or Lucas for the matter."_

Brooke slowly picked up Ava out of her crib watching the appearing tears vanish from her eyes and a bright dimpled smile appear.

"Well good morning gorgeous baby. Are you ready to go see Aunt Haley today?"

Brooke made faces at Ava and became startled when Elsie walked in.

"Grandma, would you mind watching her real fast while I get ready?"

"Sure honey, anything for the most beautiful baby in the world!"

And hour later Brooke grabbed her purse, Ava's bag, Her duffle bag, and Ava and walked out to her car. Elsie had forced her to trade in her beetle for something bigger that a car seat would fit into. Brooke was reluctant but Elsie bought her a new Denali instead. Brooke through her struggled to unlock the car and open the door but finally managed. She threw her bags on the ground and stretched over in her large car to put Ava in her car seat which sat in the middle. She made sure Ava was secure and then grabbed her keys and hopped in on the drivers side.

After the hour drive to Nathan and Haley's apartment, which was still the same old apartment eleven as it had been last year. She parked outside grabbing Ava and her bags. She had a week long break off school and decided to visit the gang in Tree Hill, at least some of the gang. Everyone except Lucas. She walked up the steps to the apartment and swung open the door but was not expecting what sat before her. Lucas stared wide eyed at Brooke and the baby that sat on her hip and clung to her shoulder. Haley grimaced and rushed up to Brooke.

"Hey Brooke! I'm so sorry I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow!" She bit her lip and relieved Brooke of her bags.

Lucas stood up and looked from Nathan to Haley and finally at Brooke and her daughter.

"Nice to see you Brooke, How long has it been?"

_Brooke got in her car and hugged Nathan, Haley, and Peyton goodbye._

"I'm really sorry for what I did B.Davis."

"Don't even worry about it P.Sawyer."

She shook her head as tears rolled down her face and turned to all of them.

"He can know I'm gone, but he can't know about this." Brooke pointed to the slight bump of her growing stomach. They all agreed and Brooke hopped into her car and pulled away waving, preparing herself for the newfound future of her, and her daughter, and the hour drive away from her home.

She paused still standing in the doorway.

"A little over a year..." Haley ushered he inside but she still held Ava on her hip.

"And who is this Brooke?" Nathan and Haley left and brought Brooke and Ava's bags into the guest bedroom but still listening to the conversation.

Brooke paused trying to get off the subject of her daughter, but knowing he was going to eventually ask the dreaded question. She nodded her head down towards Ava speaking in reference of her. "This is my...daughter...Ava Lucas"

"Who's is she?"

There is was the question she had been setting on the back burner for the past year knowing she would have to answer it eventually weather it was from Ava herself or from her actual father...Well the question was here now, front and center...but she froze...unable to move or speak...would Lucas take an answer from her newfound silence?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- **Not Everyone's Sherlock Holmes**

Brooke tried to change the subject but came up with nothing. She was relieved when Nathan and Haley took the hint and walked back into the room. Lucas didn't' take his eyes off Brooke, or more or less Ava.

"Hey dude you wanna go shoot some hoops?"

Lucas nodded and walked past Brooke with Nathan outside to the hoop. Haley turned to Brooke.

"Oh my God Brooke I'm sooo sorry! I honestly thought you were coming tomorrow."

Brooke shrugged it off. "No its fine Hales, I'm just glad you and Nate walked in when you did."

Haley smiled and made faces at Ava. She took her from Brooke and walked over and sat down on the couch.

"She's gotten so big! How old is she now?"

"Five months" Brooke smiled proudly as her daughter became fascinated at Haley's necklace.

"She has Lucas' eyes you know"

"Yeah I know, and they go great with her brunette hair"

Brooke and Haley laughed but then became suddenly more serious.

"So are you planning on telling him?"

"So did you and Hales know that Brooke had a daughter?"

Nathan looked over guiltily at Lucas. Lucas rolled his eyes and chucked the ball at the backboard only to have it bounce back at him with Nathan catching it.

"Sorry dude, we were kind of…sworn to secrecy…."

_Luke walked up to Haley and Nathan that happened to be standing at Luke's locker talking._

"_Have you guys seen Brooke lately? I'm starting to get worried…She hasn't been in school for like two weeks."_

"_Luke, we have something to tell you…" Haley gingerly touched Luke's shoulder and walked next to him._

"_Brooke um…moved away like…two weeks ago…"_

_Lucas stopped walking and looked from Nathan to Haley._

"_And I didn't get a goodbye?" Luke said in outrage._

"_Well I wonder why Mr. I cheated on her with her best friend"_

Lucas sobered and sat down on the bench.

"Do you know who's it is?" Lucas looked at Nathan prying information from him.

"Oh was that Hales calling for me? I better go see what she wants…Catch ya later man!"

Peyton walked up to the door and knocked smiling when Brooke answered.

Brooke smirked and embraced Peyton in a hug before shutting the door. "P.Sawyer! I have someone you need to meet again."

Peyton followed Brooke down the hall and into the living room where Haley sat holding Ava and making the infamous brooding face that her father is known for.

"Buddy!" Peyton looked over at a proud Brooke then back at the baby. "She looks just like him…I mean…except for the brown hair…"

Brooke nodded solemnly. "Yeah, she reminds me more and more of him everyday…It kind of hurts knowing that he'll never know her…but she has a picture of him next to her crib." She glanced and followed Peyton over to her.

"You mean, you aren't going to tell him?" Peyton looked over puzzled at Brooke as she stole Ava away from Haley.

"No, I mean as badly as I want him to come and rescue me from all of the hardships of being a single mom, I would hate for him to come back only because he feels obligated to…"

Ava began to fuss and tiny glistening tears streamed down her face. Brooke slowly took her from Peyton and the moment she was in Brooke's arms she stopped.

"She loves you more than anything….And I bet if she ever knew her dad…"

"Peyt….that's enough…please? It's hard enough knowing I'm the one that's depriving her of him…"

Peyton sobered and looked up at her friend sympathetically.

The week had flown by quicker than Brooke expected and before she knew it, it was over. She was prepared to go home and live once again with Elise, but her and Elsie agreed she should try living without Elise's help, except for her monthly allowance. A month has passed since Brooke was back in Tree Hill, and it was her first day going back to school there. She was excited, except for having to see one person… She woke up before her alarm sounded and quickly shut it off hoping to be able to get ready before Ava awoke. She hadn't slept as well as she usually had since they moved to Tree Hill. Brooke walked into the bathroom carrying the monitor and paused praying to God that Ava hadn't woken up by the sound of the shower. Gratefully she hadn't. Brooke had just finished getting ready when she heard a rustle in the crib and the muffled sounds of cries. She made her way over to the crib and smiled down at the baby laying there. Her hair had grown to be a much light shade of brown than Brooke's own and now she looked even more like Lucas than before, except for that dimpled smile. But she had the brooding face down pat.

"Hey pretty girl."

Brooke jumped at the name and turned around facing Lucas standing in the door way.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3- **Some Secrets Are Meant to Be Told**

Brooke shot a glare that pierced straight through Lucas.

She bounced Ava in her arms keeping her glare on him. "And how did you get in here? I didn't give you permission…."

She turned and laid Ava down on the bed. She walked over to the nearby dresser and grabbed Ava an outfit for the day. When she turned back around she saw Lucas sitting on the bed holding her. She stomped over and glared down at him.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" She grabbed Ava out of his arms feeling slightly shocked and betrayed that he daughter didn't threaten to cry when he held her. She slowly looked over to the picture of Lucas on the nightstand next to Ava's crib praying that he wouldn't notice it. She set Ava back down on the bed and dressed her then looked back at Lucas again.

"You never answered my questions…"

"I came to see if you wanted to ride to school together, and I knocked you just didn't answer the door…" Lucas followed her out into the kitchen of the ever familiar apartment, apartment 11 to be exact, THE apartment 11 that was once owned by Nate and Hales, Brooke and Hales, and then once Again Nate and Hales. Now it simply belonged to Brooke.

"Well no Luke I can't ride to school with you because incase you forgot, I do have a daughter now that I have to take to daycare first, and next time for your reference there is a doorbell.

Brooke got back into her Denali after dropping Ava off at her school. Tears stained her face but they weren't from having to say goodbye to her baby. It was from having to say goodbye to the boy she still loved, and probably always would love. She sighed her emotions getting the best of her.

She parked her car in the usual spot she did for the past three years. She reapplied some make up covering up the tear stained streaks and hopped out of her car. She walked up to her locker and greeted an over joyous Principal Turner.

"Yeah it feels great o be back home" She commented to him attempting to strain away from his hold on her.

She found Haley talking to Peyton and someone else but she couldn't see who it was quite yet until she approached.

"Oh my god Jake! P.Sawyer! you never told me Jake came back too! Wait is this because you pregnant? No it can't be." She stood there for a minute pondering before hugging them both and laughing with them.

"Nice to see you too Brooke…Hey I've gotta go but I'll catch up with all of you later!" He kissed Peyton and headed off down the hallway. Brooke was just about to say something to Peyton about Jake coming back when she noticed Lucas stalking down the hall…But he wasn't alone…Wrapped around him like an outdated Prada scarf was a slim tall girl that wore a smug expression as if radiating "I'm better than all of you and I've got the man to prove it." Brooke did a double take and then looked at Peyton and Haley confused.

"Bu….How…I didn't know…Why?"

"Sorry Buddy…we meant to tell you but it never really came up when you were here for the week…" Peyton stared at Brooke guiltily and sympathetically.

"Who is she? And why is she wearing that?"

"Her name is Hannah, She's the new captain of the cheerleading squad and also Lucas' new girlfriend, and hence why she's wearing the uniform…"

"Oh…" The only thing Brooke could stand to mutter before Lucas was there, standing there in front of them.

"Hey Brooke, Haley, Peyton…" Lucas nodded to all of them but seemed to stare at Brooke a little longer than the rest of them before it was broken by the slim almost too slim girl standing next to him.

"Hi, I'm Hannah, captain of the cheerleading squad and most popular girl in school, you must be new." She sounded way too cheery for how she looked and stuck out her hand waiting for Brooke to shake it.

Brooke never shook her hand and walked up to her sounding just as cheery but a smug expression on her face obviously mocking the girl.

"Hi I'm Brooke Davis, former cheerleading captain of the Ravens, I've been here since freshman year, and I'm sorry but no, you aren't the most popular girl in school."

Brooke pushed past her and headed to her class not looking back.

"Um I'm sorry, but I got her in junior year. If I didn't know who she was then nobody did. And she was so not cheerleading captain. Right Peyton? Haley?' She looked to them for support and all they did was roll their eyes and give a simple "Whatever Hannah" before stalking away after Brooke.

Brooke sat on Haley's couch cradling Ava in her arms and gazing down at her. It had been a week since Brooke's first day back at Tree Hill High and things had been kind of awkward between her and Lucas since then.

"I just don't understand how he could date her…"

"Well why don't you ask him?"

_She knocked on the familiar door recalling that it had once been painted red. For her, just her but now it just lay black. Hearing nothing she walked in finding Lucas sitting on his computer. He looked up at her once she opened the door._

"_Hey Brooke, what's up?_

"_Oh nothing, just thought I would come talk to you…after what happened today in school…"_

"_Oh hey don't worry about it, Hannah kind of deserves it sometimes…"_

"_Why her Luke? Do you even see how she looks…much less acts?" _

"_I have my reasons Brooke.."_

_She got up and rolled her eyes resting her hands on her hips._

"_And you won't tell me why?" She turned to leave and mumbled to herself, "I knew it was a waste…"_

"_Fine, you really want to know, It was my only way of getting over how you hurt me."_

"_I hurt you?!"_

_She turned around not believing what she just heard._

"_You didn't even say goodbye Brooke, must less talk to me for the month leading up to you leaving, and then you visit everyone except me!"_

"_You slept with MY best friend!"_

"_It was a KISS Brooke! And It didn't even mean ANYTHING"_

"_Well you mine as well have ripped my heart out and stomped on it! You know what Luke I can't deal with this right now." She headed for the door and opened it._

"_Fine, run form your problems like you always do!"_

"_I only run because it keeps me from saying things you don't want to hear!" And with that, she was gone._

"Because I already have…"

"What?" Haley shrieked

"Shh!!!" She motioned to a sleeping Ava in her arms "Yeah, that day I confronted Hannah, I went over and talked to him, it didn't go so well."

"Did you tell him about…you know….her.." Haley pointed to the peaceful sleeping baby in her arms

"No, but I want to…"

_**Please Send In Reviews!**_

_(I would like to thank everyone who has already sent in the great reviews! Much more is in store for this story line and I hope you enjoy reading!)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks soo much for all of the great reviews! That's what keeps me writing!_

CHAPTER 4- **Unanswered Questions**

She sat down on the couch and crossed her legs after putting Ava down on a blanket on the floor. He hands fumbled with a bracelet that was given to her two years ago and had been worn everyday since. It was now barely readable unless you knew what was engraved or looked really hard. On the front was printed the letter B and on the back was the printed letter L. She jolted from her thoughts at the sound of Haley's voice.

"When are you going to do it? What are you going to say?"

"Well I don't know if I'm even going to do it now that he had a girlfriend."

"Yeah one that he doesn't want to be with. That's what he told you right?"

"Well yeah, but…"

"Brooke stop making excuses…We need to get Peyton over here."

Haley grabbed her cell phone and hurriedly called Peyton. After ten minutes of listening to Haley jabber to Peyton about Brooke's news she finally hung up.

"Okay her and Jake are on their way over."

"All I'm saying Brooke is that I was glad when Nikki told me about Jenny, I wanted to know. And from everything Lucas is doing, I think he is curious and wants to know too."

"But all he did is hold her Jake…"

"Babies talk a lot without having to move their mouths. You said she didn't even cry for you when he held her…"

"Yeah but that's because she sees a picture of him every night when she falls asleep and every morning when she wakes up."

"So! Come on Brooke Lucas is…" At that moment Lucas and Nathan walked through the door and looked around the room awkwardly.

"I am what?" Lucas looked around puzzled before taking a seat next to Peyton on the floor who was holding a giggling Ava.

"Nothing Luke… he meant nothing…" Brooke shot a glare at Jake and then looked back at Ava who was once again in Lucas' arms. She shot a glare at Peyton before questioning him.

"Tell me Lucas, What is your fascination with my daughter?"

"Her eyes"

"What?" she looked at him puzzled

"Her eyes. She has gorgeous eyes, ones that capture you from the minute she looks at you." Brooke felt her heart melt but she quickly put the fence back up around it. She had to be strong, for Ava's sake.

The next day at school Brooke parked in her usual spot and hopped out of the car. She had gotten to school slightly earlier this morning since Karen offered to watch Ava for Brooke while she was at school. She had dropped her off at the café before heading off. She met up with Peyton and Jake and soon followed by Haley and Nathan. They stopped at Brooke's locker and chatted before Jake and Nathan left to go to class. Brooke laughed along with Haley and Peyton at a joke that Jake thought was supposedly funny, but the only thing funny was his dumbfound face when no one laughed. Lucas walked up to Brooke from behind and whispered in her ear.

"Can I talk to you?"

She turned to face him and crossed her arms. "Yeah go ahead shoot"

"I just wanted to apologize for Hannah and for what happened yesterday…"

"Why are you apologizing for her? If she too much of a bitch to do it herself?"

"Hey Brooke that's not fair…" Hannah walked up resting herself on Lucas' shoulder. Brooke walked up to her and glared at her.

"Next time apologize for yourself bitch."

"Brooke if this is about what happened with Peyton…"

"No Lucas it's much bigger than that…" She caught up with Haley and Peyton daring to look back once, but he was gone.

_**Please Send In Reviews!**_


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5 –**The Turn Around**

Brooke swung open Lucas' door that led straight to his room and immediately sat on his bed.

"Okay so what would you say if Haley got pregnant. I mean would you get mad?"

Lucas looked up from typing on his computer and stared at her puzzled. Days, rather moments like these had become more frequent ever since Brooke took up a job at the café to help pay for things when she had spent a little too much of Elsie's money shopping.

"Um…no…why? Is Haley pregnant?"

"Oh no she isn't Broody don't worry that was completely hypothetical." Lucas' heart swelled at hearing his nickname again. That was something he had missed more than he had even realized and it seemed as though Brooke was completely un-phased as she clicked on the TV and stretched out over his bed.

"Why are you looking at me all weird?"

"Oh no sorry…I was just uh…thinking…that's all" He went back to typing away at his computer as Brooke watched Gilmore Girls re-runs on the TV.

"So where's Ava? Shouldn't you be tending to her?"

"Oh yeah she's here, but you're mom stole here from me. I swear I have to watch out for that woman." She gave her usual dimpled smile before becoming once again absorbed into the TV. Once Lucas was finished typing and Brooke had gone through at least 2 episodes of Gilmore Girls he decided to break the silence.

"So are you going to take the cheer captain spot back? Without me as Hannah's boyfriend she doesn't stand a chance." Brooke turned off the TV and turned to Luke.

"Yeah I thought about it, but I mean there is really no time between Ava, my job at the café, and school."

"I think you can manage, and since when are you into school?" Lucas leaned back in his chair his fingers laced behind his head.

"Yeah I guess I might be able to. And since I have to get a full academic scholarship just to pay for my college because Elsie probably won't pay for that. Or you know, unless I want to work at McDonalds for the rest of my life." She fake gagged and sat up on his bed.

"Oh wow look at you miss responsible…"

"Yeah that kind of comes with having a kid" Brooke gave a forced pained smile as Hannah walked in and glared at her.

"What are YOU doing here?" She quickly walked over to Lucas and sat on his lap.

"I was talking to Lucas, What's it to you?"

"Well he's MY boyfriend." Brooke rolled her eyes recognizing how she felt when Luke was around Peyton.

"I'll see ya later Luke, thanks for the sex!" She laughed lightly and walked out.

Brooke pulled up to Peyton's house and hopped out of her car breaking the make out session between her and Jake.

"Hey P.Sawyer"

"Hey B.Davis! You came from Luke's again didn't you?"

"Maybe…why?"

"Because your house is in the opposite direction."

Brooke and Peyton laughed and both said bye to Jake. He had to go since Jenny was in the car waiting.

"So where is your little one?"

"With Karen…She's grown quite fond of her."

"Well does she know she's her granddaughter? Speaking of which…you've been spending all of this time with Lucas…have you told him yet?"

"No and no, but I've been hinting around…kind of…I'm going to tell him soon!"

Peyton rolled her eyes…. "Sure you are…."

It had been three days since Brooke had last seen Peyton. But to replace that she had been over at Lucas' every day with Ava. Partially because Karen loved having Ava, and partially because she was trying to tell Lucas that he was the father of her child. By now he was suspecting something. She had been hinting around forever.

She waltzed in through his indoor bedroom door this time.

"Hey Brooke" he mumbled without even looking up from his computer.

"Hey you know, that's really not fair…." He laughed and rolled his eyes.

"What's not fair is you being over here everyday and stealing my TV to watch re-runs of Gilmore Girls. Don't you have a TV of your own?"

"Well yeah, but your mom wants to see her granddaughter so…ha" She smiled at the TV not even noticing why Luke was silent.

"What did you say?" She looked at him puzzled as he awkwardly stared at her.

"You mom wants to see Ava…what?

"No….you said something else…"

_**Please Send In Reviews!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Sorry this one is sort of short

CHAPTER 6 – **The Unwanted Answer**

She sat up on his bed and gave him a look. "Oh there you go again Broody…" She rolled her eyes and collapsed backwards against his pillows her knees near her chest.

"You….said….that Ava was my mom's….granddaughter?"

"Um…no I didn't…" Brooke bit her lip hoping it wasn't coming to this. Things had been going so well and she honestly was planning on telling him soon, but when she pictured it…it wasn't like this...

"Yes you did Brooke…What's going on…?" Brooke sighed and sat up knowing she wasn't getting away with this one. Karen walked up to the door but stopped when hearing their tone of voices, but still listening. Brooke turned and faced Luke making sure she had his full attention.

"Okay it all kind of goes back to why and when I left…"

"Okay….keep going…"

"Okay so it was like a week after our breakup and I found out I was pregnant. I got really scared and didn't want anyone to find out, including my parents so I went to go live with Elsie, my mom's mom."

"Okay…" Luke braced himself for the worst his mind coming up with all sorts of stuff she was trying to tell him.

"Okay, you know when you asked who's Ava's father is?"

"Yeah…"

"Um…" Brooke fumbled with her bracelet bracing herself for the worst reaction possible.

"It's you Luke….she's yours…"

_**Please Send In Reviews!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks for the awesome reviews once again! Sorry last chapter was so short!_

CHAPTER 7

Brooke walked right into Haley's house and found her cooking macaroni and cheese in the kitchen.

"Oh hey Brooke." Haley stopped talking right when she saw the expression on Brooke's face.

"What's wrong? What did Lucas do?"

_She looked up at him tears forcing to the back of her eyes and threatening to spill over. He jumped up and stared down at her._

"_What are you talking about? Why wouldn't you tell me before?"_

"_I know it was stupid….but…You were with Peyton and we had just broken up."_

"_You're not stupid Brooke. You're psychotic!"_

"_Lucas! You had kissed Peyton and we were over!"_

"_So! You were pregnant, WITH MY KID!"_

"_And you were sleeping WITH MY BEST FRIEND! I'm not that desperate Lucas!" At that point Hannah walked in not caring what she was interrupting._

"_Brooke, I think you should leave…Luke and I have a date and I don't want him all stressed out…" Brooke rolled her eyes and stalked off towards Karen to go get Ava._

"Nothing…but..I uh…told him about Ava…"

"Brooke! Oh my God!" Haley went for the phone

"I already called Peyton over here…" Brooke set down Ava's car seat on the counter while she slept.

"So what are you going to do?" Peyton stared at Brooke as if she was a zoo animal feeding off her every word.

"I don't know…I mean he knows now but he's still dating Hannah…I;m not even sure if he wants Ava."

"I'm sure he does…He always said he didn't want to be like Dan…"

"I just…don't know anymore…" At that moment Nathan, Jake, and Lucas walked in from shooting some hoops outside and Ava started to cry. Brooke grabbed Ava's bottle out of the microwave and stopped in mid stride when she saw Lucas holding her.

"Luke…" The other two couples walked outside leaving Brooke and Lucas alone.

"So she really is mine? Are you sure?"

"By the timeline yes…" she rolled her eyes but stood still watching him hold her.

"_How does it feel?"_

"_How does what feel?" Brooke crossed her legs on the bed watching Peyton hold her new two week old daughter._

"_Knowing you're a mom now…" Peyton looked at Brooke but then back down at the baby._

"_It's kind of surreal…I mean I have times where I just watch her and think…that's really mine…"_

"_She has his eyes…" Peyton looked over at a sober Brooke._

"_Yeah…I get that a lot.."_

"Well yeah but what about a DNA test or something?" Brooke became outraged and grabbed Ava out of his arms.

"Why are you scared having a daughter is going to deflate your market value?" Brooke cradled and rocked a fussing Ava in her arms and stormed into the living room where the two other couples sat.

_**Please Send In Reviews!**_


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Brooke walked around the café picking up the plates of customers who has just left. She walked behind the counter setting the plates in a large sink. It had been three weeks since Lucas found out Ava was his and they hadn't talked to each other since. He had seen Ava a few times when Karen offered to watch her newfound granddaughter. Ava woke up from her nap and Brooke picked her up out of the crib that Karen had set up in the back.

"Why don't you take a break Brooke and feed her? I can take things over..."

"Oh no Karen it's fine…I'm an excellent multi-tasker." Brooke gave Karen a smile and bounced Ava on her hip while grabbing a bottle and sticking it in the microwave. She walked back up front and stopped seeing Lucas sitting there with Hannah.

"Brooke, can you get them for me?" Karen nodded over to the couple and then got back to the line that was waiting to pay.

She walked up with a pad of paper and a pen balancing Ava on her hip.

"What can I get for you?" Lucas looked from Brooke to Ava and Hannah turned to look at the two standing in front of her.

Hannah glared at Brooke with a smug expression. "Yeah, I'll have a piece of apple pie…oh wait...that is of course…after you take care of your baby….I wouldn't want to interrupt that…I mean you were stupid enough to have her in the first place."

Brooke rolled her eyes obviously hurt and then turned to Lucas. "Next time, you might want to warn your girlfriend over here that she's yours too…" Brooke turned setting Ava down in the crib going to get the pie.

"What is she talking about Luce? That's Brooke's baby not yours…" Hannah rolled her eyes resting her hands and chin on Lucas' shoulder.

"Uh…no Hannah…Ava is Brooke's….and mine…"

Brooke finished cleaning off the counter and turned setting the last few dishes away when she heard the door ring.

"Sorry we're closed!" She shouted but turned around to see who it was.

"Listen Brooke…"

"No Luke, I think I've had about enough today…It's one thing for me to be made fun of for having a child at 18 but it's another thing for MY baby to be called a mistake by another person…especially when that person is her father AND his girlfriend."

She walked to the back and gently picked up Ava out of the crib and placing her into the car seat instead. Brooke grabbed her purse, Ava's bag, and the car seat and turned around, but was stopped by Lucas standing in front of her.

"Excuse me…"

"No Brooke I'm sorry for what happened today, but Hannah was the one that called Ava a mistake…not me…"

"Not saying anything at all actually says a lot Luke…" Brooke moved to the side and walked outside to her parked car. She slowly opened the car door and threw the bags on the floor then stretching over to click in Ava's car seat. She shut the door and turned around with once again Lucas standing in front of her.

"Brooke I truly am sorry for what happened…I just…didn't know what to say…I mean…I just found out I have a daughter like a week ago…"

"You know Luke, if you're going to hand out apologies to me this often. Why not just go buy them in bulk?" With that Brooke walked round to the driver's side and hopped in her car and drove away.

Brooke pulled into her usual spot in the school parking lot the next day getting to school at the same time as she did every morning. Ever since Karen had found out Ava was her grand-daughter she has insisted that she watch her everyday while Brooke was at school to make up on the 5 months she had already missed. Senior year was almost over for Brooke. She had decided against trying out to become cheer captain again deciding that she already missed out on enough time with Ava that cheering didn't need her as much as her baby did. Brooke hopped out of her Denali and waked up to her locker surprised Haley and Peyton, who always waited for her, were there but Lucas stood just a few feet away with Hannah and everyone was watching them.

"Hey guys!"

"Shhhh! We're watching this!" Brooke turned to find out what had everyone so interested.

"I can't believe you Lucas! She leaves without even telling you and suddenly shows up with a stupid baby that is attached to her hip claiming that it's yours so you dump me? How do you know it's even yours! You know what! I don't care, I'm never speaking to you again Lucas Scott!" With a flick of her hair Hannah pivoted away and stomped up to Brooke.

"There you go bitch! He's all yours!" She stomped away in her last season Prada shoes that so didn't match her outfit. The crowd dissolved and Lucas walked up to Brooke following by Peyton and Haley leaving.

"Brooke, can I talk to you?"

_**Please Send In Reviews!**_


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Brooke stopped following Lucas to where ever he dragged her.

"What do you want Luke? You've made it perfectly clear in the past few weeks what you don't want…"

"Brooke that's not fair…"

"No Lucas, you want to know what's not fair…"

"I broke up with Hannah…" Brooke stared up at him frowning and turning away.

"And why would you do that?" She felt Lucas catch her arm just before she was about to walk away and send a shiver through her body. Why did he always have this effect on her? She turned around to stare at him crossing her arms and almost glaring at him, but not quite.

"Because Brooke, Hannah is what I use to get over you, and now I have you back, along with my…daughter…." Brooke smirked and leaned up as if she was about to kiss him but whispered in his ear instead.

"You're only missing one thing, you don't have me yet" She ripped her arm from his grip and stormed off down the hall in the other direction.

Brooke walked outside and pulled on her sunglasses while walking to her car the wind blowing everywhere. She hopped in her car and drove to the café to pick up Ava. She didn't have to work the next two days at the café since tomorrow was the last day of senior year and she would be working at the café pretty much every other morning of the summer, unless Elsie decided to pay for all of her college as well.

"Thanks for watching her Karen…"

"Oh no problem at all Brooke! I enjoy spending time with my granddaughter!" Brooke smiled and walked out to her waiting Denali with Ava and her bag.

"I just don't know what I want to do…."

_She strapped Ava into her car seat and walked around to the driver's side rolling her eyes when she saw Lucas standing there. _

"_What Luke? What do you want?"_

"_I want you back Brooke….I want to be US again…."_

"_Well Luke as far as I'm concerned….I don't…..So leave me alone…."_

"_But what about…."_

"_I'll bring her over tomorrow and you can see her then…" Brooke jumped into her car and headed off to Haley's while calling Peyton and telling her to meet her there._

"B.Davis! Are you nuts?! He dumped his girlfriend for you and your baby!"

"I just can't help but think that….he's only doing it because he doesn't want to be like Dan…."

"Is that what's holding you back?" Haley walked in with three bowls of ice cream and sat down on the couch facing Brooke and Peyton who were laying sprawled out across the floor.

"Yeah mostly…I mean…I don't know…." Brooke sighed thinking hard while digging into her ice cream.

"Well...do you still love him….?" Peyton looked over at her while taking another bite.

"Of course I do….I mean…even when you, P.Sawyer, and him had a thing while I was gone…I never stopped loving him…"

Haley smiled down at Brooke digging her spoon into the frozen goods. "Well then why don't you stop thinking about it and just do it…I mean…it's obviously what your heart wants…you're head is just getting in the way…"

Brooke walked in the door carrying Ava's car seat and setting it on the bed.

"Okay, so were you serious earlier?" She sat down on the bed watching Luke take out Ava.

"Yeah…why?" He looked up from watching Ava to look at Brooke.

"Well…I just can't help but think that….I don't know…like you only said it because you don't want to be like Dan."

"Brooke I can not be like Dan, and still be separate from you…."

"Yeah I guess you're right….Sorry I was just wondering…" She watched Luke hold Ava and she once again felt a shiver spread throughout her body.

"She has your eyes….."

"Yeah….do you get that a lot?"

"All the time….Well at least from everyone who knows she's yours…."


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Brooke walked around Nathan and Haley's house. It was the party celebrating all of the seniors being erased from the school's files. Karen had told Brooke to go and said she would take care of Ava for her. For Brooke it was bitter sweet, high school was over and it would once again be Brooke and Ava out alone in the big bad world. Brooke put on a brave happy face and walked around the huge house searching for Haley or Peyton but instead ran into Hannah who was clearly on the verge of being drunk, and practically stripping in the living room. Brooke rolled her eyes and kept on walking when she felt someone grab her arm.

"Okay…I want to know how you did it…"

Brooke rolled her eyes and turned around to face Hannah. "Did what Hannah?"

"Don't play dumb with me girly…you made Lucas dump me and I want to know how." Hannah took another gulp of her drink and tip sideways almost falling over but still holding a grip on Brooke's arm.

"I had no idea Lucas was going to dump you Hannah…"

"Like hell you didn't…you brought that stupid baby to Tree Hill on purpose to get back at him for cheating on you with Peyton…I bet that baby isn't even his is it? Yeah...i didn't think so…"

Brooke ripped her arm from Hannah's hold not even noticing that the music had been cut and all eyes were on Brooke waiting for her answer.

"One…Do not talk about my daughter like that or so help me God you will wish the devil had killed you himself…Two you have got your whole story wrong...if you even KNEW me you would know I left Tree Hill pregnant obviously making Ava Lucas' baby! Now back off bitch!"

Hannah pushed Brooke back into the crowd and Brooke retaliated by back handing Hannah across the face. Hannah went to go slap Brooke when someone grab her arm.

"Hannah I think it's about time you leave" Nathan stared down at Hannah waiting for her to walk away. "I said get out of my house now!" Hannah snarled at Brooke and turned to leave.

"You're lucky he stepped in."

"Honey you're lucky Nate stepped in. And you heard him, get your insecure skank ass out!"

Brooke gently set Ava down in her crib before walking into the bathroom. She pulled her long brown hair up into a ponytail and stared at herself in the mirror. How did it get this way?

"_Lucas stop! You are….being…completely unfair!" Brooke shouted in between laughing. Lucas ignored Brooke's pleas and continued tickling and whispered in her ear before stopping the tickling._

"_I love you pretty girl."_

"_I love you too boyfriend." Brooke turned to face him and kissed him slowly._

Brooke brought herself out of her thoughts when she heard someone knock on the door. She switched on the monitor and grabbed it before going to answer it.

"Luke, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to apologize for what happened at the party…"

"It's not your fault…You aren't dating Hannah anymore." She let Luke inside before shutting the door quietly.

"I know…but the fight was…about me…so I kind of feel bad." There was a rustle coming from the baby monitor. Brooke silenced Lucas and prayed Ava would fall back asleep. Of course she didn't and Broke stood up to go get her.

"I'll get her…" Lucas walked into the bedroom and picked up a nearly crying Ava while Brooke grabbed a bottle out of the refrigerator and stuck it into the microwave. Lucas sat down on the couch as Brooke walked over to him prepared to take Ava away from him, but instead Lucas took the bottle from her. Fifteen minutes later Brooke put a peacefully sleeping Ava back into her crib and walked back out to where Lucas was sitting.

"Sorry, what were you saying again?"

"Just that…I'm sorry for what happened…" Lucas kissed Brooke's cheek briefly. "I'll see you tomorrow." Lucas let himself out leaving Brooke sitting on the couch not sure what to think.

_**Please Send In Reviews!**_


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

Summary: 3 months time jump. Anything that was missed with be in a flashback.

Brooke swung open the door and went straight into Haley's kitchen setting Ava on the counter in her car seat.

"Can you believe it's on the last two weeks of summer before we go to college? I need to go do some serious shopping…you coming? Speaking of which I need…"

"Brooke!"

"Yeah sorry…I just need to call P.Sawyer."

"Calm down B.Davis you already did…." Peyton put her hands up cautiously and walked over to Brooke smiling. "So you in Hales?"

"You bet!" Brooke clapped and smiled

"Okay so we can take my car because it's the biggest and Ava's car seat is a pain to move.

"Oh P.Sawyer! Did you bring Jenny?"

"Yeah, she's out in the car waiting."

Brooke pulled into the closest parking space she could find and hopped out. She grabbed Ava's car seat from Haley and clicked it on the stroller.

"So how are you and Luke doing?"

"_Brooke, you know I love you, and I probably always will. Even when you were gone I never stopped thinking about you…"_

"_What about while you were with Peyton?" Tears welled up in Brooke's eyes and finally pushed over the edge. Lucas cupped her cheek in his hand and expertly whipped them away with his thumb._

"_Even then Brooke…don't you…"_

"_Lucas I still love you too, but that doesn't change what happened…"_

"_And nothing ever will Brooke…but we can't stand in the present and live in the past…I love you pretty girl…"_

"_I love you too"_

"We're…..good…well great right now…

"What are you guys going to do about college? I mean you're going to New York aren't you?" Peyton looked over at Brooke then back down at the now two year old Jenny making sure she still held her hand.

"We're…taking it one day at a time…" They both nodded and smiled understandingly.

"What are you and Jake going to do P.Sawyer?"

"Well…we've decided we're both going to go to the same college…the problem is picking one…" Brooke smiled over at her.

"Okay so enough about college already…where shall we go first?" Haley looked from Peyton to Brooke.

"I'm going to Juicy Couture! Elsie sent me some extra money this month…" Peyton and Haley rolled they eyes and laughed and followed her in.

"What did you guys do? Take the whole mall?" Lucas, Nathan, and Jake looked up from what they were eating and looked at the girls and all of the bags.

"No Boyfriend…we only took the god stuff!" Brooke shrugged and walked over to Lucas and kissed his cheek.

"And what all did you get?" Nathan walked over and peered into Haley's bags.

"Oh don't worry hun…I went with Brooke…you'll enjoy what I got…" They all chuckled and turned to Peyton.

"Hey what can I say? I'm Brooke's best friend…she's been rubbing off on me ever since she got back home…" Peyton walked over to Jake with Jenny setting her bags on the ground and picking Jenny up.

Brooke set down all of her bags on the ground and took Ava out of her car seat handing her to Lucas.

"Oh and don't worry, this isn't all mine?"

Lucas looked at Brooke and raised an eyebrow setting Ava on his knee.

"Then who's is it?"

"Well Ava's….I wouldn't just go buy something and give it to someone else…" Lucas rolled his eyes and laughed with everyone else bouncing Ava slightly.

_**Please Send In Reviews!**_


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

Brooke lounged out across the sofa. Ava had just fallen asleep and she could finally watch the video with everyone else. She looked around her living room and smiled. Haley was practically asleep on Nathan in a chair, and Peyton was practically making out with Jake in another chair with Jenny asleep on the floor. Peyton lay closer to Lucas across the couch.

_Brooke walked up to the door and slowly opened it revealing Lucas standing there._

"_Hey is she asleep already?" Brooke nodded holding up the monitor and shutting the door behind him._

"_Can I help you?"_

"_Brooke…I've just been thinking the past few days and…"_

"_Luke…I thought we agreed not to go there…" Brooke turned away from him and walked down sitting on the couch in the living room._

"_Yeah we did…"_

"_Then why are you?" Brooke interrupted him he voice rising in a whisper._

"_Because Brooke I can't help that I love you and want to be with you…I love you Brooke…"_

"_I love you too Luke, but we agreed it was easier this way…"_

"_But is this what's best for Ava?"_

"_Luke…if something happens and we break up again…what is that doing to Ava?"_

"_But why are you worrying about the future? Live in the present and make it worth remembering…" Lucas walked over and sat down next to Brooke on the couch his breath mixing with hers. "I'm not going to hurt you again Brooke…"_

_She looked down at the crack in the couch between them, "That's what you said last time…" Lucas cupped her cheek in his hand and slowly kissed her. Brooke couldn't help herself but to kiss him back. He had his hold on her and it felt so right at the moment to be sitting there with him, her tongue eventually finding his. Brooke slowly broke away after a few minutes and staring down at the couch._

"_I think you better go Luke…"_

Brooke slowly opened her eyes the sunlight kissing her cheeks perfectly. She slowly sat up and looked around the room. She hadn't remembered falling asleep in her bed last night, if she remembered correctly she had fallen asleep on the couch, with Lucas. She looked around but all she heard was something coming from the kitchen. She looked at her clock her heart skipping a beat. She ran over to Ava's crib and panicked when she didn't see her there. She ran out into the kitchen her heart rate finally slowing down when she saw Lucas cooking and Ava sitting in her high chair.

"Well good morning…" Lucas turned around and smiled at her.

"Sorry, you didn't hear Ava so I thought I would just let you get some sleep."

"Well thanks…I needed that…I haven't slept in the past 8 months." Brooke smiled and grabbed Ava out of her high chair.

"Did she already have a bottle?" Brooke looked over at Luke cautiously.

"Yes Brooke…"

"And you heated it up in the microwave for 25 seconds right?" Brooke panicked cutting him off.

"Yes Brooke…"

"Are you sure because…."

"Brooke, calm down…I know what I'm doing…"

"Yeah sorry…." Brooke smiled and set Ava down in her swing in the living room and turning it on. She walked back over to Luke and hugged him from behind.

_Brooke set Ava into her swing and turned it on watching Ava as she fought not to fall asleep. She walked back into the kitchen to make herself something for breakfast, settling for a bowl of cereal. She jumped when she felt someone come up behind her and embrace her._

"_Mmmm…good morning Pretty Girl…" Brooke turned around and smiled at him. It had been two weeks since Brooke had pushed Lucas away the night they had kissed the first time in over a year. They had finally talked everything out, they way they should've a year ago, and had decided to give their relationship another try._

"_We didn't…" Brooke hesitated not quite remembering what happened the night before._

_Lucas smiled into her neck. "Make-out…mmm…yes…have sex…no"_

"_Okay good…" Brooked turned and smiled slowly kissing him._

"Where's your mind at?"

Brooke sighed in content… "No where…just…remembering…"


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

Summary: its 5 years later- out of college. (sorry I hate writing college stories…)

Brooke walked around the office her assistant following her writing down every word that Brooke has said to wanting to forget a single thing. Brooke pushed open the glass door way to her office and sat down in her chair staring at her assistant.

"Oh! And call the kindergarten, tell them I will be picking Ava up early today, make sure my flight tickets are ready and have all of my luggage in the limo waiting outside for me in an hour." -Ava was five and had just started kindergarten this year. She went to a private school as many of the other big shot's children had, so the school was used to letting children out early for certain….events…- The assistant nodded and stood there waiting for Brooke to say something else.

"You're excused now Amy." Brooke turned to her computer and sighed staring at her desktop. It was a picture of her and Ava at the last fashion show taking a picture with one of the models. Brooke stood up finishing the letter she was writing and exited the office waving to everyone.

"Brooke, when will you be coming back?" Her right hand man, Tony, also the gayest man you would ever meet, stood there staring at her and watched her keep walking.

Brooke looked over her shoulder. "Two weeks! Tony you're in charge! Call if you need anything!" Brooke stepped out of the large building out onto the busy New York streets.

"Thanks Amy!" she waved and drove off to go pick up Ava and then head to the air port.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas stepped out of the gym and hopped into car. He was all set to go to Tree Hill and spend two weeks there. It had been at least a year since he had been back to visit even his mom and a few months since he had last seen Ava. Ever since he got recruited by the 76ers he only got to see Ava every two months or so, but he and Brooke decided it was best if he went. He sighed once he got on the plane, taking his first class seating.

"_Hey beautiful...I've got some news" Brooke looked up from her sketches and turned down the TV._

"_What's up?"_

"_I just got a phone call…they 76ers want to recruit me…" _

"_Isn't that team in like Pennsylvania for something?" Brooke went back to drawing the dress that she would be making for her next show._

"_Yeah they do…"_

"_Luke…my line, my work…my life…is here…in…New York…" Brooke looked up at Luke's face concerned knowing she had jut crushed him…telling him to put her dreams before his. They had gone through a lot in the past three years and he had even followed her to New York for college, just to be with her and Ava. Brooke stood up and walked over to him._

"_Luke…I think you should go…"_

"_But what about you…and Ava? I can't leave you both here…"_

"_Luke…this is your shot, your turn to make it big…don't worry we'll…figure something out." Lucas pulled Brooke into his chest embracing her in a hug and kissed her forehead._

Lucas jolted when the stewardess came up to him asking if he would like anything.

"I'll take a water thanks."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley and Nathan sat on the benches. Everyone was supposed to meet at the river court today and it looked as if their family was the first to show up. Haley smiled as Nathan got up to play basketball with the twins, three year old James and Isabelle. After having 5 minutes of watching Nathan play with the twins another car pulled up and out stepped Skills and Bevin with their one year old daughter Bailey.

"Yo dawg I know you ain't lettin' that little man school you like that." Nathan laughed and clapped Skills' back.

"Nice to see you too Skills"

"Hey Bev!"

"Hey Hales!" Bevin hugged Haley and then Nathan.

"Say hi Bailey…" Bailey kept silent and Haley smiled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Welcome back to North Carolina Ms. Davis"

"Thank you very much!" Brooke stepped into the car with Ava asleep on her shoulder. She gently set Ava into the car seat that was already set up in the limo.

"Where are we mommy?" Ava rubbed her eyes waking up but still groggy.

"We're back home baby."

"We're still in New York?" Brooke smiled and shook her head. "No, we're in Tree Hill."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once again another car pulled up and out stepped Mouth and Rachel. Everyone greeted them and they were shortly followed by Jake and Peyton and their two kids, Jenny who was now 7, and their son Ben who was a mere year and a half. Lucas followed shortly after them and surprised everyone that he was alone. He gave them a brief summary of what happened before a sleek black limo pulled up.

"Brooke…." Everyone smiled and laughed waiting to see their friend who was of course once again late. Brooke slowly stepped out followed by Ava who immediately ran up to Lucas and hugged him.

"Hi Daddy!"

_**Please Send In Reviews!**_


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

Author's Note: This chapter is pretty short, it's mainly just here so you can catch up where everyone is in their lives after the 5 year time jump.

Everyone caught up as they sat around in Karen's diner. Karen picked up Ava and brought her to the back.

"So how's my favorite granddaughter in the whole world?"

"Grandma…." Ava gave a dimpled smile and pushed her long brown locks away for her shining blue eyes.

Peyton leaned back in her chair but then remembered something and jerked forward.

"Brooke, did you bring my dress?" Brooke smiled and nodded.

"Don't worry P.Sawyer, this wedding will be perfect, I promise! And yes I remembered the bride's maid dresses and the flower girl's dresses."

Peyton leaned back and took a deep breath. Jake smiled and kissed her cheek knowingly. There was only one reason why everyone had the perfect schedule to come back to Tree Hill, and it was for Peyton and Jake's wedding. They had been practically married for the past 3 years just never made it official, and after Peyton had adopted Jenny and given birth to Ben they thought it just seemed perfect.

Everyone chatted sharing stories of where they were in their lives and about their significant others. Rachel and Mouth had gotten married, Rachel pursed a modeling career and Mouth was working for ESPN as a sports announcer. Skills and Bevin had married two years ago and had Bailey, their only daughter a year ago. Skills was a coach for the basketball team at the college in Charleston and Bevin was an interior decorator. Peyton and Jake were living in L.A. Peyton owned her own producing studio and Jake was playing in the NBA for the Lakers. Peyton had adopted Jenny who was now 7 and had Ben who was a 1 1/2. The stories were the same pretty much all around the table. Nathan was coaching the ravens and Haley became an English teacher at the high school. They also had their twins James and Isabelle, also called Izzie, who were 3. Lucas was playing in the NBA for the 76ers and was currently separated from Brooke who was a big time fashion designer in New York. Brooke had full custody of Ava, now 5, but Lucas went up to New York for a few weeks every two months or so to see her. Everyone parted except Lucas and Brooke who sat and talked to Karen.

"I still think you both need to live in either New York or Pennsylvania together with Ava. It has to be hard on her."

Brooke nodded and looked back at Ava who was sitting on the couch playing with a doll.

"Yeah it is…"Brooke looked at Lucas "She misses you a lot…" Brooke turned back to Karen. "But Luke needs to stay in Pennsylvania for the team and my line is in New York. Even if I moved to Pennsylvania I would be gone every weekend on a plane to New York. And no one wants to live like that Karen. I would get no time to spend with Ava."

Karen nodded and sobered, "What if Luke got recruited by the Knicks?"

Brooke nodded and smiled, "Yeah I wish, but they aren't scouting anyone right now…" Lucas nodded and jumped in.

"If they were Mom, my coach would've called already because he already hates how much I'm gone going to New York already…"

They finished talking and said goodbye to Karen. Ava pleased to spend the night at Karen's with Lucas while Brooke stayed at her parents old house that she was renting for two weeks from them, under and different name of course, while they were away on some big vacation.

_**Please Send In Reviews!**_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Brooke parked her rental car outside Karen's house and walked in through Lucas' old bedroom door seeing him sitting there typing at his laptop.

"Sorry we didn't get to catch up much yesterday."

He shrugged and waved it off. "Don't worry about it, I get to see you a whole lot more than anyone else does here, and that says a lot…you're a busy woman Brooke Davis…"

Brooke smiled faintly and stared down at her hands.

"Where's your head at?" Lucas leaned back in his chair staring at her intently as she sat down on the bed setting her purse next to her.

"I just can't help but think that some where down the road….we made the wrong decision…"

"Is this about my recruit?"

Brooke nodded slowly. "Was I wrong not to follow you?" Lucas stood up and walked over to her.

"No, you have worked so hard to get your line where it is now, if anything I was wrong to leave."

"But that what is that telling you Luke, that you can't have your dreams because at the end of the day we have a little girl waiting to be tucked in at night, yet I can have mine?"

"No, but sometimes people have to make sacrifices…"

"We did make a sacrifice Luke…a big one…" Brooke's eyes met his again.

"That doesn't mean it was the right one..." tears welled behind Brooke's eyes just as Ava walked through the door carrying a doll and her backpack. Brooke whipped the tears away and stood up off the bed. She crouched down and hugged Ava.

"You ready?" Ava shook her head and ran over to Lucas and hugged him. Lucas hugged her back and laughed.

"I'll see you in a couple of hours monkey" Ava smiled and skipped across the room to Brooke.

"We'll talk later Brooke…" Brooke nodded and opened the door shutting it slowly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

It was day three of the two week vacation to Tree Hill, but today was no relaxing day. Today instead was wedding day…Brooke slowly curled Ava's long brown hair and pulled some of it up staring at her daughter's reflection in the mirror. All of the girls were getting ready in Peyton's old house, still owned by her dad, for the wedding while the guys got ready at Karen's. Brooke finished doing Ava's hair and slowly helped her step into her gown making sure it looked the way she had designed it, special just for Peyton's wedding. After, she helped Jenny get into her gown making sure it looked just like Ava's and making sure the light blue sash was perfect.

"Okay girls, now after I fix your dresses try not to move anything! They need to look perfect! I'll check them before we go down as well!" Brooke warned everyone and looked around the room making sure everyone understood.

"Brooke!" Peyton screamed in panic. "Where's my dress?!"

Brooke laughed "Don't Worry P.Sawyer, I have it in here with the rest of the dresses"

Peyton ran in and looked around frantically. Brooke had done enough wedding gowns that she knew perfectly how to deal with stressed out brides. She laughed and walked over to Peyton.

"Hey take a deep breath everything is going to be fine. I'm getting all of the other girls in their gowns first because yours will take the most time to make sure it's perfect." Brooke turned and walked over to Bevin double checking her bride's maid dress along with Rachel's. Brooke moved from the room slipping into her own gown making sure her's looked perfect and matched the other women's.

"Okay Peyton your turn." She handed Peyton her gown and waited for her to come out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke ran around the church like a chicken with its head cut off trying to make sure every little detail for the wedding was perfect. Then, the time came. The music started and the rest of the ceremony, night for that matter, flew by faster than she could imagine.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

They were already a week into their visit and Brooke could hardly believe it. Peyton and Jake were out on their honey moon and the kids were staying with Jake's parents for the week. Everyone had said their goodbyes to Peyton and Jake since they wouldn't be there when they got back. Brooke ran up the steps to Karen's this time using the front door and actually knocking. Karen answered with a bright smile.

"Oh hey Brooke! Ava was just got out of the bathtub, but…"

"No Karen it's fine, I'm actually here to talk to Luke, but I also forgot to drop off Ava's blanket." Brooke stepped in and Ava ran out of the bathroom screaming her hair dripping wet practically tripping on her nightgown.

"Mommy! Mommy! Daddy's coming to get me!" Brooke laughed and turned to look at Ava who was hiding behind her. She crouched down and looked at her intently.

"Really now…" Ava nodded her head smiling as Lucas turned the corner in the hallway. "And what is Daddy going to do to you?"

"He's…He's…He's gonna tickle me again!" Ava smiled and Lucas ran up and picked her up and started tickling her.

_Lucas snuck up on a hiding Ava grabbing her and tickling her. Screams ran through the large house that was located just outside of the city. Lucas and Brooke called home. Brooke looked up from what she was doing and smiled._

"_Hey you too…Isn't it your bed time little girl?" Ava looked over and Brooke and smirked mischievously then pointed to Lucas who now held her on his hip._

"_It's Daddy's fault Mommy! He was tickling me!" Brooke smiled and kissed Ava's cheek._

"_And now it's your bed time!"_

"Ava…what time is it?" Ava smiled over at Brooke holding that same mischievous smirk that she always held.

"It's my bed time Mommy…" Brooke nodded and smiled. Lucas set Ava down who ran over to Brooke kissing her cheek. Brooke smiled her forehead before standing up again

_**Please Send In Reviews!**_


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

_Author's Note: Thanks for all of the fantastic reviews! It really makes my day knowing you guys love my story and are always wanting more. I'd hate to hold you off any longer from chapter 16 so enjoy!_

Brooke sat in the kitchen with Karen while Lucas put Ava to bed and eventually walked into the kitchen sitting down next to Brooke.

"Okay…I can take a hint…I'm leaving…" Karen smiled and got up walking into her room and leaving Broke and Lucas alone.

"So back to last week?" Brooke nodded taking a drink of her tea.

"I'm thinking about quitting the NBA." Brooke almost choked on her tea and stared at Lucas.

"I can't let you do that…"

"Brooke think about it…Either I get transferred to the Knicks or I have to."

"I thought our agreement was working out fine…" Brooke stared at her hands knowing she had just spoken a lie. Excluding the last year she had lived with Lucas for four years, watching Ava grow up with him, and then one day, it was just….gone…She had missed him terribly. All of the dreams of the life they wanted together had vanished in the blink of an eye. They had promised once they graduated college and could afford it that they would come back to Tree Hill and have a great big proper wedding, that dream never happened. Instead of a ring, Lucas had come home that night with news that changed everything….

"Brooke we both know that this arrangement sucks…" Lucas dragged Brooke out of her daydream and bringing her back to face reality, to face the problems that now confronted her.

"I know Lucas, I just hate seeing you walk away from your dream."

"Brooke, basketball wasn't always my dream…"

_Broke walked up behind Lucas who sat down at his desk typing away on his laptop._

"_What are you doing?" She kissed his cheek from behind and the rested her chin on his shoulder._

"_I'm writing…" Brooked rolled her eyes at his response._

"_No I thought you were watching TV…what are you writing?"_

_Lucas laughed at her sarcasm. "My novel…"_

"What else would you do Luke?"

"Well I could publish my novel…and see where that takes me…"

"Yeah…we'll see…So on a brighter note…have you been seeing anyone since you left?" Brooke grabbed a cookie off the plate in the center of the table and bit into it waiting for his reply.

----------------------------------------------------

Brooke took Ava's hand. It was the last day and everyone had agreed to meet at the river court to say goodbye. Everyone was there except for Peyton and Jake. After all the goodbyes everyone soon parted to wither drive home or go get on their planes. Skills, Bevin, and Bailey were the first to leave since they didn't want to get stuck in traffic driving back to Charleston. Brooke left next. She took one god look at everything before taking Ava's tiny hand in her own and walking to the limo. She set Ava into her car seat and slowly pulled away. Lucas left shortly after Brooke saying one more goodbye to Nathan and Haley, who didn't live far from the court, and slowly pulled out.

---------------------------------------------------

"Have fun Miss Davis?" Brooke nodded and smiled to the driver. "And what about your little one?"

"Yeah it was great for her to see all of them again, and spend more time with her father." The driver nodded understandingly and left Brooke to her thoughts. Brooke stepped out of the limo the driver grabbing her luggage for her and carrying it to the check in. Half an hour later, Brooke stepped onto the plane with Ava, taking their seating in first class, and waited for it to depart.

-------------------------------------------------

Lucas sat on his plane barely noticing the fans that walked up asking for his autograph. He couldn't get his mind off how he left things with Brooke.

"_Well I could publish my novel…and see where that takes me…"_

"_Yeah…we'll see…"_

Did she not want Luke to come and e with her in New York, or was it her pride in the way. Maybe it was something completely different. Maybe she was the one with someone waiting back at home to greet her with open arms and a kiss. If that was the case, he would have to move over and deal with it that maybe this time…they were done…

_**Please Send In Reviews!**_


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

Brooke sat at her desk and jumped when Tony walked in.

"Hey Tony...what can I get for you?"

Tony looked utterly distraught. "Well, this last sketch you gave me…doesn't seem so finished and we need it made for the show!"

Brooke looked at him puzzled. "Oh I'm so sorry, I gave you the wrong sketch, this one is for the show next month not in two weeks." She turned grabbing the correct sketch and handed it to him. Tony ran out of the office and straight to the seamstress.

Brooke took the unfinished sketch and attempted to finish it but her mind kept drifting off. It had been two months since she had gotten back in from Tree Hill and things just weren't how she left them…especially with Lucas.

_Brooke slowly stepped off the plane ignoring the many pictures being taken of her as she walked to the door Ava asleep on her shoulder. She stepped into the limo slowly setting Ava in her seat. She was taking Ava to see Lucas herself. She had some things she needed to clear up with him, and it didn't really seem fit to do so over the phone. Brooke stepped out of the limo as she reached Lucas' house and knocked on the door. There was no answer so Brooke walked inside. Lucas knew she was coming but the house was silent. She walked into the kitchen and stopped seeing a girl kiss him and then pause when she saw Broke and Ava._

_---------------------------------------------------------_

Brooke walked into her house followed by Ava and set her stuff down on a nearby table.

"Ava, got upstairs and get changed into some play clothes." Brooke gently pushed Ava toward the stairs and started for the kitchen when the phone rang.

"Hello Brooke Davis."

"Hey Brooke…"

"What do you want Luke?"

"Well for starters….to come inside…" Brooke hung up the phone buzzing him through the gate and opening the front door.

"What do you want?" Ava ran up behind Brooke and tugged on her shirt not noticing Lucas. "Can I go get a snack mommy?" Brooke looked behind her and nodded "Sure baby." Then turned back to face Lucas.

-------------------------------------------------

Ava had left to go play at a friend's house while Brooke at Lucas sat at the kitchen table talking.

"I thought you were seeing someone else because when we talked after the wedding you said…we'll see…"

"No Luke, I only said that because I didn't know how things were going to work out…" Brooke stood up and walked over to the stove stirring the sauce she was making then sat back down. "So how serious are you with this…Kate?"

"Well…"

"Luke I can handle it…"

"We are kind of….engaged…"

Brooke nodded feeling her heart rip. "And what does she do?"

"She's a cheerleader for the team…which is nice because then we travel all over the country together because she has to go to all of the games."

"And when's the wedding?"

"Well we haven't really set a date yet…."

"Are you seeing anyone Brooke?"

She looked down at her hands on the table. "Not since you and I were supposed to get married…" She stood up and walked over to the flat top again. Lucas walked up behind her grabbing her hips and Brooke swatted him away.

"I can't deal with this right now Lucas…you need to stop…"

"Brooke…"

"No Luke…I said you need to stop…and I have to finish some sketches and details for the next show..so…you better just leave…you know your way out, you lived here for three years…"

"Brooke…"

"Lucas please…" Brooke wouldn't turn around to face Lucas afraid he would see the emotion spread across her face. The guilt, fear, and pain all forced upon one person who had her heart crushed now one too many times…Lucas turned and walked out.

_**Please Send In Reviews!**_


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

Brooke slowly woke up hearing the cry of an infant. She looked around the bedroom puzzled. She got up noticing a crib in there with a baby girl. She slowly picked her up the sun streaming through the window. Lucas walked in behind her and smiled.

"Grace finally woke up?"

She turned and looked at him not totally understanding. Suddenly Ava ran in begging to hold the baby who's name was apparently Grace.

"Please Mommy! Please! I love my sister! I just want to hold her…" Ava pleaded with her eyes as well.

----------------------------------------------------

Brooke sat up waking from her dream in a cold sweat. She looked around her room cautiously noticing no crib and no Lucas in bed next to her, which was something she missed. She turned looking at the clock that flashed 1:15 a.m. Brooke sighed and got out of bed not being able to fall back asleep. She made herself some hot tea and walked into the living room sitting on the couch tucking her knees up to her chest. She sighed and took a sip of the hot tea in her hand thinking about her dream.

----------------------------------------------------

Brooke sat and typed at her computer finishing up last minute arrangements for the show that weekend. Brooke heard a knocked on her office door and looked up from her computer waving in her assistant then continuing typing while talking.

"What do you need Amy?"

"There is someone here to see you Miss Davis."

Ava sat in the corner watching a movie on the TV on the opposite side of the room.

"Send them in Amy."

Brooke glanced over at Ava to make sure she was okay. She sat with her chin in her palms and her elbows resting on her knees watching the movie intently. Brooke started typing again when she heard her office door open.

"What can I help you with?" Ava didn't look away from her movie and Brooke finished typing her sentence before looking up and seeing Lucas standing there.

"Do you always bring her to work?" Lucas nodded over at Ava sitting on the floor with pillows around her absorbed into her movie. Brooke stood up and sat on the edge of her desk.

"Only when she has days off school like today…What are you doing here?"

Ava looked over hearing the strain in her mom's voice her eyes lighting up when she saw Lucas.

"Daddy!" Lucas smiled pocking her up and setting her on his hip.

"Hey monkey! How are you?" Lucas kissed her forehead and set her down on the ground.

"I'm watching Cinderella, come watch it with me Daddy…"Ava tugged on Lucas hand trying to bring him over to the TV.

"I'm talking to Mommy right now okay? Go watch your movie." Ava ran off and Lucas brought his attention back to Brooke who was watching him.

"What are you doing Lucas?"

"I hate how we left things Brooke…"

"Lucas you're engaged to another woman…how did you want me to react?" Lucas looked down and shook his head.

"I don't know Brooke. I just need…advice or something…."

Brooke crossed her arms and looked down then over at Ava. "Lucas I give you that, if I were to give you advice I would be telling to you leave Kate and move back to New York to be with Ava, and I'm not sure you want that anymore Lucas."

Lucas brought up Brooke's chin cupping her cheek in one hand drawing her into him.

"You know I will always love you Pretty Girl. You're the mother of my child…" She nodded and looked up at him.

"You're just not IN love we me." Lucas shook his head.

"No, Brooke that's not it…I am in love with you and always will be, but it's our lives and jobs that's keeping up apart…"

_**Please Send In Reviews!**_


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

Brooke stepped through the office door watching Lucas leave. Ava wriggled away from Brooke's hand and ran after him.

"Daddy! Can I go home with you?" Lucas stopped and turned around squatting to her level.

"No Monkey, I'm going back to my home in Pennsylvania. You have to stay here in New York with Mommy." Lucas hugged her and turned away leaving Ava there speechless.

"Ava comeback in here please…" Ava turned shaking her head no and ran after Lucas through the building.

"Ava Jean Scott, come here right now." Brooke sighed and chased after Ava grabbing a sobbing Ava's arm and pulling her in close. She picked her up soothing her feeling defeated that she just didn't seem enough to sooth her baby anymore. She walked back to her office looking at everyone staring at her.

"Back to work everyone."

------------------------------------------------

"Where to Mr.Scott?"

The driver looked back through the small window in the limo.

"The airport please…" Lucas took out his wallet making sure he had enough money to pay for a ticket home. Kate would be waiting, but when he flew to New York, he was somewhat wondering why he hadn't bought a ticket back. He never realized it. He stumbled upon pictures of Ava and Brooke in his wallet and looked at the driver.

"Actually, take me to Ms. Davis' house."

"She's not going to be home sir, and you won't be able to get through the gate…"

"Yes I will, don't worry about me…"

------------------------------------------------

Brooke took Ava's movie out of the DVD player. She was going home, Ava was still upset and she couldn't focus on anything here. She took Ava's hand and walked out of the office turning to Tony and Amy.

"I'll be working from my home office for the rest of the day, call me if you need anything."

Brooke walked outside with a still very upset Ava on her shoulder and slid into her limo. Ava picked up her teddy bear that was in her car seat and sat down in it hugging her bear tightly. Brooke strapped in Ava and cupped her cheek in her hand kissing her forehead.

"It's gonna be ok…" She turned to the waiting driver. " Take us home please"

-------------------------------------------------

Brooke walked through the gate and into the front door. She set down Ava's backpack on the living room coffee table and Ava sat down on the couch hugging her teddy bear and turning on the TV. Brooke walked into the kitchen and stopped. She closed the swinging door and stared at Lucas.

"What do you want Luke?" Brooke practically yelled in hushed tones so Ava wouldn't hear.

"I was on my way back to the airport when I realized I didn't buy a plane ticket home…"

"So…" Brooke stared at him in curiosity.

"Brooke, why would I not buy a plane ticket home and not even realize it if I wanted to go back…"

"What about Kate Lucas…?"

Lucas looked down knowing what he was about to say and the reaction he would get from Brooke. "I called Kate and told her I wasn't coming home, that I'm staying in New York…. With my family…"

Brooke stared at Lucas in shock. "Luke, you don't know how happy I am, but you just crushed yet another girls heart….And I don't get how you could do that…again…"

Lucas nodded expecting just that. "Think about it like this Brooke. I will always be in love with you and Ava. I would be coming to see you every two months or so. If I got married, what would Kate think of that? I would be practically cheating on her anyway, especially if my heart is with you and Ava…"

Brooke nodded understanding where he was coming from.

"Ava, come in here please…someone is here to see you." Brooke opened the swinging kitchen door for Ava as she plodded in with her head down until she stopped staring up at Brooke.

"What mommy?" Brooke pointed and Ava turned around.

"DADDY!" Ava shrieked and smiled broadly and hugged Lucas.

"Hey monkey!"

"You didn't go home?"

"I am home." Ava looked at him confused.

"No, you live in Pennsylvania."

Lucas shook his head and stared over at her. "Not Anymore…."


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

Brooke yawned and looked over at the clock that flashed 7:00 in bright red numbers. She moaned and sat up looking around the room before hearing what sounded like a muffled painful grunt from the other side of the bed. Brooke winced hoping she didn't hurt him. She yanked her hand off his chest and whispered an apology. She leaned back down and rolled over resting her chin on his shoulder and softly kissed his cheek.

He laughed lightly and opened his eyes. "It's okay…Good Morning Pretty Girl." He turned and looked down at her and kissed her again before sitting up after her.

"I'll go get up Ava, you go ahead and start getting ready."

She frowned and looked around. "What time does the flight come in?"

"Around 10:00."

"Really?" She smiled and kissed him again and walked into the bathroom.

--------------------------------------------------

Ava complained not wanting to get up yet and sat up.

"Do I have to go to school Daddy?"

He laughed and picked her up. "No…you're done with school…"

"What day is it today?" Ava pushed her medium length brown hair away from her eyes her own blue eyes staring back into Lucas'.

"It's Wednesday, but we're going to pick up Aunt Haley, Uncle Nathan, James and Isabelle from the airport today."

-------------------------------------------------

Ava sat at the kitchen island eating her bowl of cereal in her new pink dress and headband that Brooke had made for her. She jumped down and ran over to where Brooke and Lucas were talking in the hallway. She slipped on her brown sandals and ran outside.

"Are we going yet?"

"Yes monkey, but the limo isn't here yet" Ava frowned and stomped up the steps of the large house with the red door.

Brooke bent down and kissed Ava's forehead then walked out the driveway just as the limo pulled up. Ava jumped in getting into her car seat and buckled herself in. Brooke slid in next to her alongside Lucas.

-------------------------------------------------

Ava waited impatiently looking for her cousins and finally saw them. Everyone said their welcomes before walking out to the busy street where the limo waited. They all slid into the car still chatting while Ava showed Isabelle some of her dolls.

"James Lucas Scott! Sit down now!" James smirked knowing just how far he could push his Mom and stood standing up in the middle of the limo. The twins were now 4 and proving to be quite a handful for Haley and Nathan.

"How old are you now?" Isabelle asked in hushed tones taking after Nathan with that quality.

"I'll be six in a few months." Ava continued to talk to Izzie about her dolls as they eventually pulled up to the house. Brooke and Haley walked into the large house with all of the kids leaving the guys with the luggage.

"So, are you going to do it?"

Lucas nodded while pulling the luggage out of the trunk. "Yeah I just have to find the perfect one. The girls want to go shopping later so I say we leave them with the kids and you and I go to Tiffany's."

Nathan nodded not showing much excitement. "Yeah I guess, It's my anniversary with Hales soon anyways so I guess I could get her something…"

--------------------------------------------------

"So why aren't you and Lucas married yet?"

"Hales we only just started living together again a few months ago…"

"I know…but with all of your history and everything I mean… you guys should've been married years ago…" Haley smiled knowing Brooke knew it was true as they walked into her own store that was full of the Clothes Over Bros couture line.

Everyone smiled at Brooke not expecting her to walk in there today and obviously looking frazzled that the boss in charge of everything was there. Brooke looked around and smiled at Haley.

"Pick out anything you want…"

--------------------------------------------------

The guys ended up getting stuck with the kids again…Luckily for them Lucas talked Amy into watching the kids for a few hours at the office.

"What about this one Nate?"

"I think you need to make one for her…"

"You can't do that here Nate…"

Nathan rolled his eyes and looked at the ring carefully. "That one's perfect…"

Lucas smiled and paid for the ring with cost $16,500 at retail value. Luckily the company struck a deal with Lucas, a minor one which only shaved a few thousand off since Brooke would be giving publicity. Lucas picked up the kids from the office and drove home with Nathan.

------------------------------------------------

Brooke and Lucas went out to Che Larong that night while Nathan and Haley decided to stay back and watch the kids. The night wore on and Lucas and Brooke continued to chat. Right before desert was served Brooke took a sip of the wine and looked over at Lucas noticing he was bent down on one knee in front of her. She looked around shocked and then back at him.

"What are you…."

"Brooke…we've both been waiting for this so don't act all shocked…"

Brooke smiled and stared down at him.

"Brooke, will you marry me?"


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21

It had been a few weeks since Haley and Nathan left and Brooke and Lucas had now become engaged. Brooke was busy attempting to make plans for the wedding, but also keep her line and shows going as well. Brooke walked along outside taking pictures and answering questions after her most recent show that ended only a half hour ago.

"When is the wedding Miss Davis?" Brooke smiled and shrugged at the reporter keeping a tight grip on daughter Ava's hand through the crowds searching for Lucas but coming up on someone else instead. Kate stood in one of Brooke's dresses staring at her, more or less glaring at her.

"Yeah Miss Davis when is the big wedding with Lucas Scott?"

"Kate, I know how this seems."

"I don't want to hear it Brooke…" Kate walked away leaving Brooke standing there not sure what just happened. Lucas walked up and picked up Ava kissing her forehead.

"What was that all about?"

"I'm not sure." Brooke and Lucas laughed lightly and he hugged her into her chest instantly sending cameras off flashing trying to get pictures of the new announced couple and their daughter.

-------------------------------------------

Brooke jumped out of bed the next morning taking the day off from the office to set up plans for the wedding. She wrote a note to Lucas explaining where she was and saying he had Ava for the day.

Brooke stepped out of the limo and walked up the busy street to the small bakery. She spent and hour and picked out her cake then walked back down to the limo driving to the office of one of her friends. She chose the perfect dress and chose the brides maids and Ava's dress as well. Before finally heading home.

--------------------------------------------------

Ava ran up to Brooke as soon as the door opened.

"Mommy!"

"Hey baby! Did you have fun with Daddy today?"

"Yeah, where were you today Mommy?"

"I was picking out things for the wedding. Do you want to see yours and Izzie's dress?"

Brooke took out a picture of the little girls dress and then showed her Haley, Peyton, Bevin and Rachel's dress as well. She also showed her Jenny's dress which was the same as the bride's maids just in a much smaller size for her being a junior brides maid.

-------------------------------------------------

The past six months or so had been very busy for Brooke trying to juggle her shows, the wedding, and still time with her family of all things. Brooke had officially turned into the crazy bride like Peyton that she swore not to be. She walked off the plane holding one of Ava's hands while Lucas clutched the other. They slowly slid into the limo and the driver looked through the rear view mirror.

"Where to?"

"Karen's Café…Thank you…"

Brooke was so excited to be getting married to the boy that she had fallen in love with junior year of high school, and after everything their lives had put them through that actually made it.

-----------------------------------------------

Brooke was last to arrive at the café as always but this time had Lucas with her.

"How come it's always that you are the last one to every place we meet?"

"Because I bring so much stuff and then I have to claim all of it. Especially when its for a wedding…and my wedding on top of that…" Brooke smiled and slowly kissed him.

"Yuck!" Ava giggled clutching her teddy bear to her chest and covering her eyes.

------------------------------------------------

"Well finally!" Peyton smiled and ran up to hug her. Lucas walked over and talked with Nathan, Jake, and Skills.

Everyone welcomed each other and finally Karen walked out and straight to Brooke and Lucas.

"Well it's about time…." Karen smiled and picked up Ava.

"And how are you?"

"Good." Ava smiled and hugged Karen then ran off to go play with Izzie on the couch.

------------------------------------------------

Brooke ran around Haley and Nathan's house searching frantically for her dress and veil.

"Brooke calm down, you set it in the living room where the other girls are putting on the make-up." Peyton smiled and walked with Brooke to the living room where low and behold her dress hung up on a door. Brooke slipped into her dress and called Ava over adjusting her dress and applying minimal make-up. The hair stylists came over and slipped in Brooke's flower tiara and jewelry and adjusted everyone's hair and it was time. All of the girls walked out into the limo and drove to the church.

-----------------------------------------------

Brooke sat in her office desk, and it was now 2 months after the wedding in Tree Hill. It had gone down perfectly just as they rehearsed and Brooke was ecstatic.

"Mrs. Scott…" Amy peeked her head through the door and stared at Brooke.

"Come in Amy…" Brooke stopped the letter she was typing to the staff that helped with the last show.

"You have someone here to see you Mrs. Scott." Brooke nodded and went back to typing.

"Who is it Amy?"

"An interview Mrs. Scott…"

"Send them in Amy…"

--------------------------------------------

Brooke on her bed clutching her phone and glanced over again nest to her what was sitting on the bed. She dialed Haley's number nervously.

"Hello?"

"Hey Hales it's me…"

"Oh hey Brooke, what's up?"

"Haley I have something to tell you…and it's pretty big…"

Haley sat down on her couch the phone pressed against her ear to her shoulder as she braided Isabelle's hair.

"Haley…I'm pregnant again…what do I do?"

"Well you have to tell him this time…this time you're actually together and your married…"

"No I know that… I just don't know how to tell him…"

---------------------------------------------------

3 years Later Updates:

Brooke and Lucas are still married and living in New York. Brooke is still a fashion designer and Lucas ended up getting recruited and playing for the Knicks. They have two little girls. Ava Jean Scott is now 9 and Grace Elizabeth Scott is now 2.

Peyton and Jake are still married and are still living in L.A. but visit everyone as much as possible. Peyton still owns her own producing company and Jake is retired from basketball and doing local coaching. They now have three children. Jenny is 11, Ben is 5 1/2, and their daughter Danielle is 1.

Haley and Nathan were happily living in Tree Hill at Deb's old home. Haley was still a teacher at Tree Hill teaching 10th grade English and Nathan still was the coach of the Ravens. James and Isabelle were now 6, their son Matthew was 2.

Bevin and Skills have moved back to Tree Hill where Bevin was still decorating homes and Skills was coaching for a local community college. They had two children. Bailey who was now 5, and their son Darnel who was 3.

Rachel and Mouth were still married and had recently moved to New York. Mouth was still an announcer for ESPN, but Rachel had quit her modeling career and was now a stay at home Mom to their only daughter Avery who was 1.

_Thanks you guys for being such loyal fans and reading my fanfic! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed typing it. I will soon be starting another fanfic, maybe Brucas, maybe Naley that will be much shorter…but also probably won't end in a happy ending…Keep and eye out and thanks again!_


End file.
